1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for password access to consumer premises equipment (CPE), such as a cable modem with Wi-Fi transmission capability, in a network, such as a cable system which can be scalable between a network with only a few connected cable modems to a much larger system with many cable modems connected.
2. Related Art
CPE system devices typically require passwords to enable developers to access a cable system. Passwords enable access to each cable modem (CM) in the system. It is desirable to have system configurations available that provide a cable system operator strong unique passwords that are dynamic and can be distributed in a CPE environment on a large scale depending on the cable system configuration and needs.